Heavenly Maelstrom
by Diresituation
Summary: Rewrite of Titania and Flaming Wind. After the loss of his parents thanks to a dark guild Naruto Namikaze joins the Fairy Tail Guild in hopes of protecting his precious people from all the evils in the land of Fiore.


**Hello people yeah I know I just gave you a new Naruto and Erza story recently but I did say I would be rewriting two of stories and I wanted to do Naruto and Erza first so yeah. Now I don't plan on having Naruto be a slave like his future girlfriend and later wife because yes I do plan on doing that. I plan on having Naruto come to the Tower of Heaven and save the slaves and then Naruto and Erza will join Fairy Tail together. Now on to the magic that I gave him, yes I know that doing something like Death Magic totally screws with everything Fairy Tail stands for but I plan on giving Naruto better control of it unlike Zeref who can't control it worth crap. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all on either Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Saving Those in Need**

A boy no older than twelve with spikey crimson red hair, slightly tanned skin, and deep violet eyes was on his way to his destination. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, a silver flack vest, a blood red haori with black flames licking the bottom, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. This person is Naruto Namikaze the only son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze though his parents are dead now thanks to a Dark Guild named Grimoire Heart who were looking for a person with massive amounts of magic and that was Naruto. That was all three years ago and after training and thanks to that faithful day he unlocked his **Heavenly Body Magic** and used it to escape after arguing with his mother about it.

His destination was a place called Tower of Heaven a place filled to the brim with slaves and he was going to help in freeing them. Sure he thought he had a hero complex, but considering who his father was that was to be expected as his father Minato Namikaze had **Heavenly Body Magic **and using it he gained his nickname 'The Yellow Flash' and that was a name people feared. Though his mother Kushina Uzumaki also got a nickname of her own 'The Red Death' that was only because she was unlucky and when she activated her magic which was **Death Magic. **Though even after activating her magic she was one of the kindest people you could ever meet in this world. Unknown to Naruto the redheaded boy also had his mother's magic sleeping within him just waiting to come out.

"Can you believe this a fresh batch of slaves ready to create the tower of the return of Lord Zeref" a cult member said.

"I know right, I bet those other children are getting close enough to death with all the crap we put them through" another cult member said.

"_Well it looks like I just found my way to the Tower of Heaven" Naruto thought._

So Naruto snuck aboard the ship that the cult slavers brought their newest cargo onto and stayed silent the entire trip until they finally landed and then Naruto knocked out all the slavers and then set the people free. He gave them all a smile and jumped off the ship and began to sprint forwards as he looked around he was in so much anger that his **Sharingan **which activated when his **Heavenly Body Magic **activated went from three tomes to a six pointed star and he went forward. (A/N: think Sasuke's original **Mangekyo Sharingan **after finding out the truth about Itachi)

(Tower cells)

The people within the tower really hated it and some even began to cry about wanting to finally be free of their slave life. Though one girl in particular who had scarlet red hair, slightly pale skin, and brown eyes though one was covered by an eye patch. This is Erza Scarlet a girl with big dreams to go and join the Fairy Tail guild that Grandpa Rob told her about in his stories from his past.

"Calm down Sho, we'll get out of this place soon I can feel it" Erza said.

HEY WHO THE HELL AR-AIIIEEE

YOU AREN'T ALLOWED DOW-AAAARRRGGGG

FOOL IF YOU SA-UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH

The sound of the colt members up the stairs got the attention of the people below as some of them raced to the bars of the cells hoping that someone had finally come to save them. They then heard a single pair of footsteps going down the stairs followed by the sight of a cult wizard go flying into a wall and black out from the pain. The people then looked to see a boy around the same age as the children with a golden magical aura around him with some sort of advanced **Eye Magic.**

"I would step back if I was you, **Heavenly Palm**" the child said.

"Who on earth are you" Rob asked?

"My name is Naruto Namikaze future member of Fairy Tail nice to meet you" Naruto said.

"Why are you doing this" Erza asked?

"Do I need an excuse to help people that are in need of having the freedom that they deserve" Naruto asked?

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" a cult member asked?

"Well people this is your chance to fight for what is yours and not what those people demand of you so pick up a weapon and show them that even though all you went through you still have your own free will" Naruto said.

"_That boy has the spirit of a Fairy Tail Wizards for doing something he thinks is right" Rob thought._

Erza smiled at the person who came to save them and picked up a sword and moved in front of all the people inside the cell.

"You see that there, that is the exit we are almost out of this place so come on lets fight for our freedom" Erza said.

The people in the cells all roared to life as they all picked up pick axes and shovels and raced out of their cells wanting to get the hell out.

Naruto followed by Erza and Rob finally made it past the inner parts of the tower saw that the slaves had the other people on the ropes. So Naruto took off using his **Heavenly Body Magic **to take out some people. Though that all changed when the wizards showed up though to Naruto it was going to be a bit tougher.

"You are not going to take away the freedom that these people fought for, **Heavenly Blast**" Naruto said.

Naruto clenched his fist save for two fingers and then thrust it backwards creating massive blast and it hit tons of cult wizards. Though Naruto looked at Erza and Rob and was shocked to see that the old Fairy Tail wizard was down and Erza had a pink magical circle under her as the weapons around her began to levitate and with a mighty thrust of her hand the weapons all hit their intended target. Though something inside him snapped when he spotted a cult wizard with the same mark as the ones that killed his parents as a black magic seal appeared around him and his usual deep violet eyes turned into a crimson red with one concentric circle around his pupil. A black mist formed around Naruto and with an arm thrust of his own killed more cult members and as he looked around he noticed that Erza was running back into the tower.

"Were is she going now the boats are the other way" Naruto asked?

"She is going after Jellal one of our friends that was taken away when he tried to free Erza" Simon said.

"Alright get to the ships I get them both and be right back" Naruto said.

Naruto sprinted off back into the tower with his newly obtained **Mangekyo Sharingan **turned off as he continued to run forward. When he finally made it he saw that Erza was talking to a blue haired boy with an odd tattoo over his left eye.

"Come on Jellal we can finally leave this place" Erza said.

"Now why would I want to leave this place when I finally realized what needs to be done here" Jellal said.

"Stop talking nonsense we can finally be free from these people and you can go explore the world like you wanted to" Erza said.

"Enough about that Erza don't you understand I don't need that anymore I will recreate the world and by using this tower Lord Zeref will final live once again" Jellal said.

"Please come with me I'm begging you" Erza asked?

"Enough of this and it would seem that I have an unwanted guest, for shame I will have to get rid of you and while I'm at it you to Erza" Jellal said.

"From what I have seen I doubt that you could do that seeing as you are hugging Erza right now" Naruto said.

"Sorry wizard but I have had enough and Erza I plan on giving you a taste of freedom, though I know that someday you will return to me and this tower so until then have a good life" Jellal said.

Jellal used **Darkness Magic **and forced both Naruto and Erza out of the tower though Naruto was able to wrap his arms around her to cushion her landing.

(Few hours later)

Erza's eyes finally fluttered open and was greeted with the sight of Naruto sitting cross legged on the beach.

"So you finally woke up that's good, though I must say you slept longer than I thought "Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, what happened at the tower though" Erza asked?

"Well after your friend forced you and I out, I have no idea after that so I'm sorry" Naruto said.

"It's alright, well come on we have to get moving or else we'll burn sunlight" Erza said.

"Sure after all you and I have to join Fairy Tail so we can both be big and strong so you can go back and help your friends" Naruto said.

(Three weeks later)

We now find Naruto and Erza walking through Magnolia Town and they found the Fairy Tail guild and they both walked in.

"Hello you two what can I do for you" an elderly man asked?

WE WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL

The elderly man smiled and walked them both over to a stamper and turned around to face them both.

"Now all I need from you two is what color and the place for the stamp" the elderly man said.

"I would like mine on my left arm and for the color can I please have purple" Naruto said.

"I would like mine on my left arm also and for the color I want blue" Erza said.

"Very well then, now I Makarov Dreyar be the first to welcome you to Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

**Hey guys here is the first chapter of my first rewrite and I am sorry that this chapter is a bit on the short side, the rewrite of Demon Mistress and the Magical Swordsman will be coming real soon. **


End file.
